


【拉哈x私设光♀】第三次约定

by Yeda_Stella_Amastacia



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, 私设光 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeda_Stella_Amastacia/pseuds/Yeda_Stella_Amastacia
Summary: 时间节点为5.3主线任务“水晶的残光”和5.25义军武器第一章剧情完成之后，可能含此节点之前的所有主线内容或博兹雅相关剧情剧透。有自行脑补发挥的背景剧情，非官方内容，介意慎入。梦女向，不喜慎入。私设女性精灵黑骑光，全名“叶达·阿玛斯塔夏”。在黄金港准备和罗薇娜交接物资的叶达和古·拉哈·提亚突然收到了罗薇娜有事要耽搁一天的通知，偷得浮生半日闲的小情侣会在以温泉著名的黄金港里做点什么呢？
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 1
Collections: 星空的永恒旅者





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 前情提要可参见叶达的手账：https://yeda-amastacia.lofter.com/post/31acd5f8_1cb1f4759  
> 是偷偷把5.25的肝武剧情挪到了5.3之后的魔改剧情。

古•拉哈•提亚似乎做了个很长很长的梦。

梦的开头，是在希尔科斯塔下，阳光明媚，银泪湖水和湖边的水晶反射着阳光，让人几乎要睁不开眼睛。他和那位彻底终结了第七灵灾的英雄在塔下相对而立，他听不清自己说了什么，但英雄的声音却清晰地敲打在他的耳膜上：“好，那我们约好了：你会成为亚拉戈文明的守护者，我会成为被吟游诗人们传唱功绩的英雄。总有一天，会有听着我的故事长大的年轻冒险者重新打开水晶塔，唤醒你这个亚拉戈文明的继承人。到了那个时候，你就可以放心地把水晶塔的技术和所有关于亚拉戈文明的知识教给他们，然后带着他们开启一个辉煌的未来。”

“好，我们约好了。”他点点头，挥出拳头和对方伸出的拳碰在了一起。

英雄的面容隐匿在格外耀眼的阳光中，甚至无法看清她究竟是用怎样的表情做了回应。

一切渐渐远去了，世界变得晦暗、冰冷。他孤悬于漫漫长夜中，只有黯淡的蓝色光亮照着他自己。然而，这微弱的光芒只能让他一次又一次确认自己正处于永恒的孤独之中。世界将他抛掷在身后，他只能独自面对着毫无意义的黑暗，以必死之身接受永恒和死亡的考问。

在这让时间和空间都失去了意义的黑暗中，隐约的，有人在呼唤他的名字。

他睁开眼睛，站在他面前的是一个素昧平生的猫魅女性，穿着再简朴不过的冒险者装束，胸前却挂着一颗装饰异常繁复的项链坠。她开口说话时，项链坠上的宝珠也随之闪动光芒：“……打起吾之名号的探求者，妾身很中意你们的勇气。不过妾身能给予你们的帮助大概也到极限了，接下来的未来，就交给你们去书写了，吾可爱的弟子哟。”

宝珠的光芒熄灭了，一张又一张的面孔在陌生的冒险者身后浮现。或似曾相识，或从未见过。从那些纷乱的话语中，一个他从未想象过的未来渐渐浮现。

“亚拉戈文明的守护者，我们是为拯救那位传说中的英雄而来的……”一位黑发黑鳞的敖龙族男性，带着他越过苍凉的惨白沙漠，为他介绍那些早已不复存在的部族和那位曾经把他们集结在一起的君主。

“……那位终结了千年战争，解放了阿拉米格和多玛……”一位眼神忧郁的精灵族女子，将一本厚重的回忆录放在他的手中，为他讲述起已经是两百年前的遥远往事。

“……背负着母水晶的祝福，被称为“光之战士”的英雄。”安静的书房中，一位拉拉菲尔技术员，为他翻开一卷又一卷加隆德炼铁厂对亚历山大机神城和欧米伽时空缝隙的探索记录，一个四条腿的圆形机械玩具在一边砰砰地撞击着墙壁。

“如果那位英雄没有早早故去……”一个身着蓝白色加隆德炼铁厂制服的鲁加男人在炮火中掩护着他逃离坠落的瓦砾，穿过废墟，跳上摇摇晃晃的飞空艇。

“……如果第八灵灾没有发生，那位英雄就不会那么早就离开人世……”曾经高大宏伟的神像已经坍塌散落在山间，曾经的河床早已干涸，空气中依旧弥漫着令人全身血液停止流动，足以扼杀一切生命的毒气。

“……即使还会有战争或者混乱，应该也不至于落到现在这样糟糕的境地。”他向那些前来劫掠他们的匪徒射出利箭，却依旧只能眼睁睁看着他们夺走宝贵的水晶和物资。

“我们是加隆德炼铁厂的继承者，也是“诺亚”调查团的继承者……”堆满各种草稿纸和推演沙盘的房间里，一件又一件带着亚拉戈风格却又从未见过的装置被不同的人推到他的面前。

“……拜托了，拥有能够改变历史可能性的，亚拉戈文明的守护者……”嗡嗡作响的魔导仪器照亮他血红的双眼，倒映出他手上已经翻得卷了边的历史书和回忆录，颤抖的蓝色星光在他的手中渐渐聚拢，成为一条直刺向夜空的道路。

“……请阻止第八灵灾，救下那位英雄，也就救下了许许多多像我们一样的人……”坍塌的房屋里已经空无一人，破败的废墟阴影下，是警惕瞪着他们的一双双眼睛，敏锐的猫耳能够清晰地辩识出藏匿在他们视野之外准备拔剑出鞘的金属摩擦声、搭弓时弓弦的绷紧声和子弹上膛的细微“咔啷”声。

“……即使我们的时间不能再继续也不要紧……”热闹的人群已经在篝火边纷纷睡去，只剩下他和名叫“比格斯三世”的鲁加男人坐着，举起拳头，用力地碰在了一起。

“拜托你，请一定要阻止第八灵灾……”他再一次独自一人走回了水晶塔。沉重门扉合拢的瞬间，他下意识地向后回头，然而只看到黑暗重新降临。

他踏着那条穿越时空的道路向前走去，漫长黑暗隧道中，只有水晶的微弱蓝光陪伴着他。

道路的尽头，是无尽的光亮和极致的静谧。初看时似乎带着一种让人心平气和的宁静，再细究却只感觉到彻底的死寂。

有什么人在叽叽喳喳地嚷嚷着，虽然听不真切，他却意外地完全理解了对方的意思：“不可能的，你不可能救得了她。”

一个惊恐万状的精灵女子，喊着他听不明白的话语朝他跑来。围在他身边，询问他来处的陌生人群突然就散去了，只留他独自站在旷野和水晶塔之间。他听不清她在喊什么，但本能地知道她在向他求救。

雪花石膏一样的天使从天而降，高举长剑，天空中白金色的光芒也随之流转翻卷。他向那雕像一样的怪物连连射箭，箭矢却被怪物手中的盾牌尽数挡开。

然后，高举的长剑轻而易举洞穿了精灵女子的后背，从她胸前刺出。精灵女子颤栗着蜷缩起来，一阵又一阵的干呕，冰冷白净的光之以太从她的嘴里、眼角、鼻孔、双耳中流泻而出，一团团落在地上，所到之处野花野草也尽数化为冰冷干燥的白沙。她剧烈颤抖着，向他伸出手，已经无法发出声音的嘴唇被染成一片晶莹的白，翕动着。

他快步向前奔去，还不等他走到跟前，刺目的白光就包裹了那看似陌生又似曾相识的精灵女子。光之以太凝结成羽翼，将她包裹成茧。羽毛结成的茧再次打开时，沐浴在惨白光芒中的存在已不再是人类，而是同样泛着雪花石膏一样的光泽，四肢纤细干枯却长着尖牙和利爪的怪物。

天使雕像再次举起长剑，新生的怪物便顺从地垂下头颅，跟随在那雕像的身后，随它飞入漫天无尽光之中。

故事的发展与他们最初的约定大相径庭：英雄确实将她的名字镌刻在了历史的长河之中，即使在名为“第八灵灾”降临的末后的世代里，她的名字依旧是夜空中最明亮的星，为那些仰望着她的人心中送去一份希望。然而这份传承汇集了两百年的希望送到他手中的时候，他去往的依然是充满绝望的末世，等待着他去救援的，也远远不止那一个人。

他的脚步在陌生的世界里不断延伸，越来越多的人聚集到了他的身边。男女老少，不同种族，看向他的眼睛中却流淌着一样的呐喊：“我想要活下去！想要在这个‘光之泛滥’的世界里继续活下去！“

另一个他无法辨识的声音也依然在他的耳边萦绕不去：“你救不了她，没人能救她，你已经没有希望了……”

“如果一个人做不到的话，要怎么才能行呢？”他抬头仰望被无尽光遮蔽的天空，仿佛那颗星星依旧在天幕的后面闪动着生气勃勃的光芒，指引着他，又等待着他。

“……我想，如果能得到那么多同伴的支持的话，一定什么都可以做得到的吧。”那是英雄曾对他说过的话，在他回望向那些选择跟从他的人时，又回响在他的耳边，“如果以一个普通人的身份做不到的话，那就试着去扮演一下传说中的‘英雄’好了。也许扮演久了，别人和自己都相信了，这种相信就会制造出不可思议的奇迹来呢。”

那样的话，即使听起来如何疯狂，只要还有一条路可以走，那么就义无反顾地走下去吧！

鲜血，流动的血液，在血管中渐渐凝聚成结晶，撕裂血肉和神经……身体上的痛楚如此真实，真实得不像是一个梦，一个不敢醒来的梦。鲜活的肉体在钻心剜骨的痛楚中一寸一寸转变为冰冷的蓝色水晶，无数血红色的眼睛从水晶塔的深处睁开，审视着他，听取了他的请求，赐予他永恒，也夺走了这具肉体的未来。

脱下弓箭手的轻便装束，他换上了亚拉戈风格的长袍，以“水晶公”的名称作为面具，如盔甲一般牢牢将“古·拉哈·提亚”藏在了更幽深的地方。

走出水晶塔，他聚集起那些前来请求救助的人们，和他们一起开始建造新的城市……

如果一个人不足以完成拯救的话，那就用一座城市来完成吧。

他和人们交谈，和他们一起迎击名为“食罪灵”的怪物，指挥他们开挖地基，建造防御塔和引导能量的导线……

自始至终，那个只有他听得见的窃窃私语始终徘徊不去。

“你救不了她，她已经变成了威胁着这个世界的怪物……”

城市、水晶塔、忙碌的人们……无尽光下的一切都远去了，一片黑暗中，只有那个如毒蛇一般的声音在他耳边低语。他四下张望，想寻找声音的来源，却发现自己被牢牢固定成无法活动的状态，根本动弹不得。一片光亮在他面前展开，映出诺弗兰特的森林、沙漠、城堡……

他的目光不由自主地被吸引了过去，甚至忘了要闭上眼睛。他看见英雄在不断地战斗，一次又一次地击退敌人，只是她的敌人不再是怪物模样的食罪灵，反而看起来更像是人类。她奔跑着，战斗着，萦绕在她身上的光亮也越来越刺眼，让他的眼睛发痛。

“看见了吗？她已经没救了……”那声音伴随蛇一样的触感又出现了，冰冷，毫无感情，然而紧紧缠绕着他的手脚和脖颈。

“不过，如果你愿意和我合作的话，譬如把你穿越时空改变历史的方法告诉我，或许……”

“不！你休想！”他想起了那个声音，属于敌人的声音，“英雄……绝对不会就此倒……”

有什么尖锐的东西刺入了他依然还是肉体的身躯中，即使早已适应了水晶化改变带给身体的剧痛，新的痛楚依然足以截断他没有说完的话语。

那是一根尖刺，然后是另一根，又一根……化为万千切割他躯体的利刃，既让他保存着完整，又把他粉碎成无数碎片。浓黑的阴影像是有了生命一样，一寸一寸地吞噬着已经变为水晶的躯体，渗入他的身体，像火一样灼热，又如冰霜一般寒冷。他紧咬牙关，竭力抑制住几乎马上就要从喉咙里冲出的惨叫。早已湿透的尾巴蜷缩紧贴在身上，依旧无法阻挡阴影的侵蚀和随之而来刻印在身体和心灵上的剧痛。

“水晶公啊……你已经没有希望了，没有再坚持下去的理由了，我也只是为了想知道你那些来自未来的知识才保持着耐心……”那声音嘶嘶低语着。

他甚至无法闭上眼睛不看那屏幕上的景象：跟随在英雄身边的同伴一个接一个地倒下了，刺眼的白光从她的身上喷射而出，在空中形成一片片翻飞的羽毛，编织成他从未见过的巨大羽翼，将英雄包裹在其中……

“现在，你只有跟我合作，才可能……”那声音一步一步逼近他，带着白色手套的手捏住了他的下巴，强迫他直视着隐藏在无尽黑暗中的红色面具。

“不！不！绝不！！”他拼尽全身的力气喊出声，“我的使命——我们的希望——绝不……！！”

红色的面具上喷涌出无尽的阴影，铺天盖地的黑暗吞噬了即将从光茧中脱壳而出的存在物，也彻底吞没了他。他不断坠落，挣扎着，尖叫着。漆黑冰冷的深渊中，最后的光已经熄灭，他什么都看不见，什么也抓不到，甚至连他自己的尖叫也听不见……

就在他以为自己将永无止境地在这片黑暗中坠落下去时，另一个声音闯了进来：“……拉哈，醒醒……醒醒啊——古•拉哈•提亚！”


	2. Chapter 2

声音起初非常遥远，但立刻就到了他的身边：“拉哈，你能听见我吗？能感觉到我的手指吗？”

一只手贴在他的掌心里，暖热的，比他的手更大，稳稳地抓住他的手。

他感觉到了片刻前以为已经不存在了的手指。

指尖微微颤抖，弯曲，回握住那拉着他脱离噩梦的手，又迅速抓紧，像溺水的人抓住河上漂来的树枝。被冻结的感觉随之苏醒，他感觉到心脏正在剧烈撞击着胸腔，麻木的感觉从手指和脚趾一直蔓延向四肢甚至全身，他拼命吸气，却只感觉越发窒息，又被这种感觉推着，盘旋着，带着停不下来的晕眩，落叶一样地向下飘落。

“拉哈，慢慢地，深深地吸气，一直吸到肚子里，然后再慢慢地，用鼻子呼出来……”柔和又稳定的声音，带着不容置疑的坚定，“对，就是这样，慢慢地吸气——再慢慢地呼出来……吸气——呼气……”

他感觉到了自己的鼻子。

微凉干燥的空气，夹杂着细微的炭火气味，又混杂了清甜的熏香，从他的鼻孔里灌进去，沿着气管一路下沉，充满痉挛瑟缩的肺泡。横膈膜被膨胀的肺部推挤着，一点一点向下扩张，腹腔里的器官随之逐一从噩梦的拘束中渐渐苏醒。肚子向上浮动，只有肌肉拉伸和皮肤扩张的延伸感，扩散开的微弱刺痛不像噩梦中那样冰冷，反倒带着一丝暖流。他的脑海中不由自主地浮现出陌生而又似曾相识的景象：冬去春来时，冰层随着河水流动“喀喇喇”裂开，河水所到之处，青草开始萌发，甚至还有鸟雀落下，小心地啄着隐藏的草籽。

呼吸，一次又一次地呼吸，深沉，缓慢，握住他的那只手的脉搏也是如此。

一次比一次更加深沉的呼吸，撬开了拘束着他的无形锁链。温暖湿润的触感轻轻落在他的耳朵上，低声的呢喃随之飘入：“没事了……没事了……“

他感觉到了自己的耳朵。

猫耳里细软的茸毛感受到吹拂其上的气流，肌肉本能的抽搐带动耳朵弹了几下，扫过更温暖柔软的触感。

是嘴唇，抿了一下猫耳的尖端，又飞快松开。

“没事了……已经没事了……”柔软的织物擦过他的前额，冰凉黏腻的触感消失了，贴在额头上的刘海被小心地撩开了。

嘴唇轻轻落在他的眉心，暖热的气流拂过他的眉毛，又重复了一遍：“已经没事了。”

剧烈而急促的呼吸变得深沉平和，心跳也随之舒缓下来，一阵阵微微的刺痒从先前已经因为缺氧而变得麻木的肢端传递到大脑——他无尽的坠落终于到了底。

他落进填满羽绒的床铺中，身下是光滑的棉布床单。盖在身上的被子散发着海风和阳光混合后的气味，是陌生但又让他安心的气味。金黄的光亮映出毛细血管的微红形状，落进他的眼睛里，撬动依旧紧紧合在一起的眼睑。

陌生的天花板。

古·拉哈·提亚眨了眨眼睛，再次确认之后，映入他眼中的依然是他从未见过的天花板：金色的藻井，六个白色的球形顶灯在其中排成两行，藻井的边上是贴金装饰的乌木横梁，再往外是只涂了清漆还保留着胡桃木本来颜色的木格吊顶。

“早啊，古·拉哈·提亚。”问候他的声音亲切熟悉，他循着声音的方向稍稍转头，正好迎上了精灵凑过来的一吻。

“叶达……？”猫魅努力地想要让完全停转的脑袋重新运转起来，但所有的疑问压在一起，最终只捏成了一句莫名其妙的问话，“你……是真的吗？”

“是真的，千真万确。喏……”叶达笑着拉起他另外一只手，先贴在自己的脸颊上轻轻搓了搓，又放在胸口，让心脏的搏动直接传导到惊魂甫定的指尖。

“我们——？”古•拉哈•提亚挣扎着坐起身，低头看了看自己。

他身上还穿着塔塔露做的青麻衬衫，并非梦里垂到脚踝的连帽长袍。两串项链、手套、围巾和红色半身外套都整整齐齐折好放在枕头旁边。露在外面的双手完全是淡粉色的肉身，而非冰凉邦硬的水晶，胳膊上的巴尔德西昂委员会纹身依旧清晰完整。他抬起手，摸了摸脖子和脸颊，再细细摸了一遍自己的前胸、肚子和后背，没有一丁点水晶的触感。那些在噩梦里清晰逼真的伤害也没有留下丝毫痕迹，手指能够感受到的只有温暖柔软的皮肤而已。

四下张望，映入视野的依然是完全陌生的房间。

蓟草编织的墙面和榻榻米地板透着令人安心的草绿色光泽，挨着床头的地方安放着一张长条矮桌，桌上散乱地扔着打开的活页本、半开的笔记本、零落的手账册页、瓶口敞开的墨水瓶、尾端还亮着白光的羽毛笔。长桌后的墙上挂着充满异国情调的挂轴画，绯红的坐垫被踢到了同样颜色的落地灯前面。暗黑骑士的大剑和顶端镶嵌了水晶片的法杖一并靠在房屋角落里，暗黑骑士平时穿的盔甲也齐齐整整的放在旁边。圆形落地纸窗半开着，一两点淡绿色的萤火在窗外刚刚降临的夜幕中游弋，又被窗前黄铜香炉里升起的香烟遮掩得好像一个还没醒过来的梦。

贴金乌木隔断的另一边，两双并排放好的靴子对面，是中间围着火塘的四方大桌和长凳。火塘上吊着一只乌黑的水壶，壶口微微冒出的热气和白色拉门上的金色图案几乎融为一体。绯色的墙面，圆笼形的壁灯，雕花的墙面装饰……一切一切，都是他从来没有见过的。

叶达在床边坐下，笑着叹了口气，把这只完全搞不清状况的猫揽进胸前：“——还活着，好好地活着。这里是原初世界，黄金港的望海楼。”说完，她低头往猫魅的耳朵上左右各啄了一口，轻轻抚摸着他的后背。

鞣制狮鹫革内衬甲柔韧贴身，古•拉哈•提亚一搂住精灵的腰身，立刻就清晰地感觉到从衣物下传来的暖热体温。平稳的心跳和深沉的呼吸应和着他自己的呼吸和心跳，再加上一遍又一遍从他头顶沿着脊柱一路向下延伸的安抚，足以让他把那个几可乱真的噩梦抛诸脑后，重新梳理一遍真实的记忆。

“想起来了吗？我本来是说带你来黄金港看威风凛凛剧团的演出来着，结果在小金街遇到了东阿那迪尔商会的人，说汉考克先生找我……”

破碎的记忆一片一片地拼了回来：在那个遥远的世界里，他的英雄夺回了黑夜也找回了他。他也在完成了名为“水晶公”的英雄使命之后，跟着她回到了这个世界。然后，是重新以新的术式封锁水晶塔，是他加入了拂晓血盟，是漫长战斗和冒险之间的短暂假期，是他被汉考克先生安排的船只送往多玛飞地，是和另一位萨雷安贤者的学术讨论，是守护着她们进入一个他无法进入的世界完成短暂但显然惊心动魄的战斗……

他稍稍松了手，噩梦留下的影响正在渐渐远去，但真实的记忆依旧留下了一段空缺……

“下次可真不能让你再喝酒了……”叶达笑着揉了揉古·拉哈·提亚的头发，起身走到火塘旁倒了一杯茶，拿回来塞在他手里。

古•拉哈•提亚小口小口啜饮着温度刚好的茶水，皱起眉头，沿着破碎的记忆继续往下追溯。他勉强可以回想起他们从甘戈斯返回黄金港，收到罗薇娜要明天才能到的消息，然后就去了潮风亭吃午饭……再往后的记忆就彻底消失了。

“潮风亭的米酒入口只会感觉到好像水果一样清爽酸甜的味道，不像彷徨阶梯亭里卖的酒那样呛人，但是它的后劲可一点也不比矮人酒弱啊。”叶达一边收拾散在桌上的文具，一边强忍着笑意给他解释记忆断片的缘由。

“诶？！”红彤彤的长尾巴立刻炸了一圈毛，“我……我没做什么失礼的事情吧？”

“倒也没有——就只是一手提着酒瓶一手端着酒杯，挨个儿给潮风亭的所有客人都敬了一杯酒，然后一下子就倒在桌下了……”叶达挨着他在床沿上坐下，又轻轻地揉了揉他的头发，“抱歉，如果我再早点发现你情况不对就好了。不过也是托你的福，琴风老板娘说她今天卖掉的酒是平时的好几倍，就把望海楼平时给她预留的客房借给我们住一天——所以，就当是给自己放个假，好好休息一下吧。“

古·拉哈·提亚闷闷地“嗯”了一声，脱力地倚回精灵的胸前。过往的记忆和刚刚退去的梦境交织在一起，让他越是想急着再说点什么，就越是什么都说不出来。

不等他重新组织好语言，推拉门上传来的敲门声就打断了他的思绪。

“打扰了。您的晚饭送来了。”

叶达应了一声，起身拉开房门。穿着东方样式衣裙的拉拉菲尔服务员捧着一叠几乎和她自己一样高的漆器食盒踏着小碎步走进屋，娴熟地摆好餐食，便鞠躬离开了。

“好了，先来吃晚饭吧。你中午本来就没吃多少，现在一定饿坏了吧。”

古•拉哈•提亚的肚子非常应景地“咕噜”了一声，替他省掉了所有回答。

淋了米醋的根菜沙拉和五彩缤纷的散寿司饭彻底驱散了噩梦留下的最后一点线索，炖煮得肥而不腻的金线鰤鱼头趁机勾出了关于另一个梦的记忆。外酥里嫩的天妇罗随即跟进，把关于美梦的记忆强化得越发清晰，令他不禁哑然失笑。

到底，他还是尝到了潮风亭的米酒，也在太阳神草原上看到了壮美的日出。虽然没看到库尔扎斯的极光，却有幸看到了更为稀罕的钻石星辰……

那个梦，确实不再只是一个梦了。它正在被他们一点点变成现实，正如他们当初约定的那样。

叶达偏了偏头，跟他目光相接的一瞬间，也不由自主地随着他笑了起来：“怎么了？”

“没什么……”古·拉哈·提亚咬住嘴角，本想忍住的笑意却被扯得更明显了几分，“我在想，我们现在到底是醒着呢，还是在做梦？”

“拉哈觉得呢？”叶达果断地把问题丢回去，抢走了盘子里最后一只炸虾天妇罗。

这倒问住他了。

古·拉哈·提亚咂咂嘴，咬了一口豆腐田乐，慢慢琢磨着自己抛出来的问题。他以前从来没吃过这种料理，别说吃，他甚至连木棉豆腐都从来没见过，更别说把它穿在竹签上，涂上味噌酱烤来吃了。按照“人不可能想象出自己从未见过的东西”这个理论来说，现在的他肯定不是在自己的想象世界里。而如果他们此刻存在的地方是英雄的梦境——他用竹签轻轻地刮了刮手臂的内侧，勾出一个泛白的“G“，再搓几下，字母就变成了和他眼睛一样的血红色，微微有些痒——如果他是一个想象的造物，这也未免太过于真实了一些。

”我不知道……“他摇摇头，夹走了炖菜里一块看着眼生的淡褐色食材，黏糊糊的口感让他意识到那其实是一块用模具切出来的山芋。他奋力吞下还有些烫的山芋，放下筷子，顺着食物移动的方向慢慢摸着自己的喉咙和胸口：“感觉很真实，而且有我过去从来没见过也没尝试过的东西……”

叶达没接话，只是放下手中的汤碗和筷子，认真地等着他没说完的话。

古·拉哈·提亚低着头，感觉山芋团慢悠悠地沿着食道滑进了胃里，汇入其他食物中间，成为给他提供热量的来源。从胃里蒸腾向全身的温暖是千真万确的，放下筷子握住爱人的手时全身涌起的战栗是确凿无疑的，四目相对时胸中激起的酥痒也是毋庸置疑的，所有一切勾起的笑意和那种只能模模糊糊概括为“幸福”的感觉也是真实可信的……

更重要的是，在倒影着他的湖蓝色眼睛里，他看到了同样的答案。

他情不自禁地笑出声，点点头：“是醒着的，我很确信。”说完，他彻底松开绷住的肩膀，放任自己的所有感官去体验每一道摆在眼前的东方美食。

直到所有碗盘都被他俩清扫一空，古·拉哈·提亚才满足地瘫在长凳上伸展开还有些莫名酸痛和麻木的四肢，享受着彻底的放松和满足。

不过下一秒，一句轻描淡写的问话惊得他整个人立刻从长凳上弹了起来：“我说，拉哈，你想不想去泡温泉？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 偷偷结合了一点心理危机干预的“着陆技术”和“正念呼吸技术”，如果有人遇到过像猫猫一样的惊恐发作的话可以试试的，真的有用。


	3. Chapter 3

“温泉？！”古•拉哈•提亚一个鲤鱼打挺从长凳上坐起身。

“嗯，望海楼最出名的就是它的温泉，据说可以治疗各种伤痛还有皮肤病什么的。”叶达把收拾好的餐具堆到房间门外，重新关上门，在桌旁坐下，“楼下靠着海边的望海泉是公共浴场，可以一边泡浴一边看红玉海的夜景。然后，我们的这间客房好像也……”

她顿了顿，端起茶水把没说完的话通通冲下肚，拄着腮，歪头看着古•拉哈•提亚，而后者的思绪早已飘进了时空裂缝之中。

对于“水晶公”来说，“泡温泉”是一个必须以各种理由推辞掉的邀请。

从发现雷克兰德联邦的温泉遗迹，到重新修建好清融街，再到决定把清融街作为雷克兰德所有卫兵和工匠的疗养院……无论是卫兵团长在感激之下的盛情邀请，还是工匠们簇拥下的起哄，甚至是年纪尚幼时的莱楠的撒娇，得到的都只有拒绝而已。莱楠甚至还因为“爷爷”难得的软硬不吃而发过不小的脾气，但事后得到的也只有“每个人都有一些不愿意做的事情”的解释而已。

“水晶公”当然知道，自己在回避并非“泡温泉”这件事本身，而是要躲开那个被长袍兜帽藏进了水晶塔阴影最深处的“他”。在“水晶公”的使命完成之前，在那个精心谋划的时刻到来之前，在高悬在头顶的“第八灵灾”之剑彻底消失之前……“水晶公”只能是那个用兜帽遮住面容，用长袍盖住因为化为水晶塔衍生物而支离破碎的身躯，水晶都睿智可靠的领导人。而这一切，除了仰赖于“水晶公”自身的决心，很大程度上也离不开那身标志性的长袍的掩护。

只是，那一切终于已经成为了过去。

现在，对于从水晶塔的阴影深处重新走出来的“古•拉哈•提亚”来说，“泡温泉”又意味着什么呢？

他眨了眨眼睛。窗外纺织娘的鸣叫清晰可闻，近在咫尺的湖蓝色双眼中正映着两个小小的他：一个背负着历史从昨天走来，一个紧握着决心向未来走去。

“抱歉，我……我走神了。”

“我知道，”叶达摇摇头，粲齿一笑，“所以，我在等你回来。”

“诶？！”

“意思就是，你什么都没有错过哦。”

古•拉哈•提亚突然意识到，自从他们回来以后，暗黑骑士明显笑得比过去任何一个时候都多了。尤其是这种眯缝着眼睛，苹果肌高高鼓起的笑容，他以前几乎从未见过，而如今总时时绽放在她的脸上。

“那……”他站起身，伸了个夸张的懒腰，“去泡温泉吧，正好我也觉得浑身上下都好酸痛。”

“唔，浴衣在……”叶达刚准备起身，就被搭在肩头微微用力的手按了回去。她略微错愕地抬起头，正对上充满蛊惑魔力的红宝石双眸。

“不，在房间里——”古•拉哈•提亚揽住叶达的肩膀，凑到她耳边，刻意压低的声音几乎淹没在嘶嘶的呼气声中，“——我想，再多独占叶达一会儿。”

精灵的长耳朵立刻就着了火。

他轻笑出声，恶作剧一样地轻轻舔过她的耳廓，淡粉的红晕随着柔软肉刺的反复刮擦迅速充血变红，耳廓也越发滚烫。叶达颤抖着，吐出一声绵长的叹息，一点一点转过身，抱住了他的腰，把整张脸都埋在他的胸前。他爱怜地又啄了一口颤栗不已的耳尖，捧起她的下巴，吻住了泛红的双唇。

搂在他腰间的胳膊把他抱紧了几分，迎向他的嘴唇微微张开，带有细软肉刺的舌头立刻愉快地接受了邀请，和精灵的舌头纠缠在一起。吹拂在他脸颊上的呼吸随即带着水汽沉了下来，连带着他的呼吸也粗重起来。即使他原本还有什么想说的话，此刻也完全变成了一次又一次略带啃咬，甚至像是要把爱人整个儿吃下的，缠绵悱恻的吻。微微有些潮湿的手指摸索着，从衬衫的下摆里探了进来，贴在他的后背，像是攀缘在墙壁上的常春藤一样，几乎要陷进他的肌肤之中。

从后背向上蔓延的触感毫无预兆地变成一道闪电，洞穿了古·拉哈·提亚的前额。他只觉得自己仿佛是在一瞬间就退到了两步之外，又好像飘在了半空中，正低头看着下面的两个人……他打了个哆嗦，稍稍往后缩了缩。

“拉哈？”叶达睁开眼睛，迅速地缩回了手，顺便帮他理了理衬衫的下摆。

幻觉消失了，他重新落回自己的身体里，只觉得脸上烧得厉害。他舔舔有些发干的嘴唇，尝到了一丝若隐若现的柿子甜味，但又像是完全出于想象的感受。眼前深不见底的蓝色潭水中，两个小小的红色猫魅默默地注视着他，在他胸中翻搅起更深沉的波澜，仿佛有更多他还没有仔细思考过，甚至可能根本没有想到的话语正在酝酿，准备带着更多对他来说陌生得有些可怕的情绪涌上意识的水面。

在那即将到来的惊涛骇浪面前，古·拉哈·提亚果断选择了落荒而逃：“我……我先去洗了！”


	4. Chapter 4

_那是……谁？_

古·拉哈·提亚低下头，摊开的掌心被温泉水染上了一层细密的气泡。两只手各捧起一捧水，一样的温暖，一样的清澈，一样的带着微微滑腻的感觉。再把双手慢慢合拢，两捧水便完全地融合在了一起，再看不出任何差别。

松开手，他重新各捧了一捧水。几粒细小的桂花，随着簌簌的晚风飞入，其中一朵刚好落进了他的右手掌心。再把两捧水合在一起时，金色的桂花随着他的动作，悠悠浮动。抬起手，水渐渐从指缝间流走，只留下花朵安然卧在双手中央。

_“……_ _虽然‘灵魂水晶’也有‘灵魂’一词，但那主要还是流传过程中大家为了方便起见取的称呼而已。实际上作为载体的水晶能够共振的频率层次是非常有限的，通常只能记录到α和β波段的信息，换句话说，灵魂水晶的使用者接受的依然是记忆和经验的内容，不会引发湮灭反应……“_

那是在甘戈斯等叶达和西德，和神庭小姐的闲谈时，她所说的话。尽管对古·拉哈·提亚来说，萨雷安的求学经历已经是久远的过去，他专精的领域也并非以太学，但难得有人可以聊聊专业话题，古•拉哈•提亚仍旧免不了兴奋起来。从神庭小姐滔滔不绝的讲述来看，恐怕她也一直在等一个能够在以太学方面有些交流的聊天对象吧。

所以，自然而然地，就从探知石的共鸣频率聊到了作为灵魂的以太形态，再聊到了关于灵魂传承和融合的问题。然后，随着讨论起当前和帝国的战斗情况，话题不知不觉地就从那位“死而复生的帝国皇太子“，转到了曾经在圣寇伊纳克营地里引起过热烈讨论过的，关于”死而复生后的赞德是否还是他本人“的问题。

_“……_ _如果你指的是亚拉戈古代皇帝赞德的那种情况的话，目前萨雷安的普遍观点是认为复生之后的赞德在浅层波段上仍然保持了名为‘赞德’的以太特征，但η波和θ波已经被完全覆写，替换为暗黑之云的特征……“_

也就是说，即使行动、情绪、想法甚至可能还有欲望仍旧保持着原先的特征，但因为最深层内容已经完全被改写，所以实际上已经相当于被另一个灵魂占据了身心，成为了别人的傀儡。

那么，如果是相反的情况呢？

古·拉哈·提亚松开手，湿透的花瓣被水粘在他的手心里，并没像他预想的那样落入浴池中。又一阵晚风，这次从敞开的顶棚上落进来的是几片金黄的银杏叶。他屈起一条腿，原先漂浮在池水中的落叶贴在他露出水面的膝盖上，随风微微颤动。

当然，他自己从来没有怀疑或者动摇过。否则，在水晶塔里醒来时不会好像只是做了一个漫长又辛苦的梦。若非怀抱着同样的渴望和期待，如果不是内心深处完全的认同，他也不会那么轻易地就全然接受了来自另一个时空那样漫长丰富的记忆、经验和情感。

可是其他人呢？

阿尔菲诺和于里昂热照旧保持着对待“水晶公”的态度，可露儿学姐看向他时依然是用的多年前看“来魔法大学旁听的小学弟”的眼神，阿莉塞和其他拂晓血盟的冒险者一样时不时就会提醒他“拂晓血盟新人”身份，桑克瑞德和雅·修特拉在对外介绍时会说他是“拂晓血盟的同伴”，拉姆布鲁斯也还是管他叫“监督者”……

他深深地吸了一口气，靠在被温泉水洗得光滑温润的玄武岩浴池上，仰头看向头顶上方一颗颗从夜幕中渐渐放出光亮的星星。在萨雷安大学的占星学导论课堂上，他曾经学习过占星学里称呼每一颗星星的名字。但时至今日，再望向那片熟悉的星空时，浮现在心头的不是关于六天星座的理论，而是在那堂课后和那位老教授的讨论。

“这些名字是星星本来的名字吗？”那时候的古·拉哈·提亚，还只是萨雷安大学里一名并不显山露水的留学生，唯一让他被所有老师记住的或许就是每一堂课结束之后都会拦截老师追问不休这一点了。

“你需要先定义‘本来的名字’到底指的是什么。”时至今日，他已经忘记了那位老教授的名字，只记得他从半月形眼镜上方俯视他的锐利眼神，“当然，实际上我们的教科书里使用的名字都是现在为了方便交流而擅自取的名字。毕竟，‘天津四’可比‘每年的星五月七日晚上九点时和灵五月二十三日傍晚七点时位于天顶中央最明亮的蓝白色星星’这种称呼简单方便多了，不是吗？“

即使已经知道了亚拉戈帝国时期的历史记载和猫魅族传说中对同一颗星星的不同命名，古·拉哈·提亚也只有连连点头称是的份。

老教授依旧慢条斯理地为这个新来乍到的留学生解释着这套命名体系的来历：“当然，我们研究占星学的根本目的，依然是为了我们自己寻找开拓命运的道路。群星对我们来说就像是描绘地图使用的尺子一样，只是一个方便的工具，它们‘本来的名字’在这种时候并不重要。重要的只是在同一个话语体系中，我们能够依靠一个简单的标签，尽量准确地理解彼此的意思……”

_标签……吗？_

古·拉哈·提亚拈起银杏叶，慢慢转动着叶柄，暖黄色的灯光把黄叶也染得好像房间藻井一样金灿灿的。但只要把它拿到自己的影子里，或者按到水面下，那视觉上的金色便迅速退去了。

推拉门嘎吱着滑开，一块冷毛巾搭在了他的头顶。古•拉哈•提亚坐起身，正好接住叶达递过来的茶杯。

“喝点茶，不然会脱水哦。”叶达把头发挽进毛巾里，才小心地走下温泉池，挨着他坐下。

散发着大米焦香的冷茶口感清凉，冷却了他因为过度思考而开始过载发烫的头脑。古•拉哈•提亚把喝干的茶杯放在身后的木头地板上，重新凝视着自己的倒影。思路已经渐渐变得清晰了，但就是有什么地方还打着一个死结，让他如鲠在喉，如芒在背。

“还好吗？”一只手轻轻搭在他肩，他转过头，正对上叶达满是担心的目光，“你……看起来好像在烦恼什么，愿意说说吗？”

古•拉哈•提亚舔了舔嘴唇，如果说这个世界上有谁是他可以毫无保留把所有一切和盘托出的话，那一定是眼前的这个人了。他抓住她的手，紧紧握住，又松开，做了两个深呼吸之后，才终于把所有的困惑捏合成了一句完整的问题：“叶达，你觉得——我是谁？”

“嗯？”精灵歪了歪脑袋，莞尔一笑，毫不迟疑地回答了他，“拉哈就是拉哈呀。”

“不是……”他懊丧地摇摇头，“我是想说……我，那个——我会不会有什么时候，就是，表现得不像‘我’？”

“唔……”叶达搓着自己的下巴，沉吟片刻后，才慢慢地组织起语言来复述他的提问，“你是想说，有的时候，你会发现自己说了一些‘以前的自己’从来不会说的话，或者做了一些感觉‘平时的自己’根本不可能做的事情？”

依旧是一针见血的总结，古·拉哈·提亚一瞬间觉得他们好像又回到了当初并肩坐在银泪湖边的时候。他闷闷地点点头，甚至有些不敢再转头看向叶达，生怕在那双蓝眼睛的注视下，他会说出些什么不得了的，连他自己的未必知晓的秘密。

“可是，既然是拉哈说的话或者做的事，那当然就是拉哈会说的话，或者会做的事情啊。”叶达轻轻地揉了揉古·拉哈·提亚的头发，手指上的水珠滑进猫耳，引得他下意识地甩了甩头。他一时间甚至有点搞不明白自己究竟只是单纯因为水的刺激，还是想要否定她的话语。

“不是……就是那个——因为其他δ波导入引起的β波和α波的谐振然后……啊不对，不能这么说……“古·拉哈·提亚越说越气结，最后只能起身倒茶喝水以掩饰自己的尴尬。

“唔……我不是太懂你跟水琴小姐说的那些什么波啊振啊什么的……”叶达苦笑着耸耸肩，“不过呢，我可以说我自己的经验吗？”

“你说。”

“那——拉哈，你还记得当初你问我，一个普通人要怎么样才可以成为英雄吗？”

那是在突破古代人迷宫之后的晚上，他在银泪湖边上找到了从庆功宴上偷偷溜走的英雄。在亲口说完了自己对英雄的仰慕之后，他得到的答案却是“我其实也只是个普通人”。

“那时候的我，其实也是在扮演着人们心目中的‘英雄’。”叶达叹了口气，慢慢地贴着池壁躺下，把后脑勺搁在木头地板的边缘上，“因为无法斩断和别人的羁绊，所以我只能把‘真正的我’藏起来，这样再遇到难过的事情，就可以告诉自己‘按照英雄剧本继续演下去吧’，就可以稍微不那么难受……”

古·拉哈·提亚歪了歪头，突然想起了在另一场庆功宴后，逃离了人群的英雄请求过他，“不要用那么生疏的称号”来称呼她。

“……你有没有想过，明明我当初是吟游诗人，为什么后来又会成为暗黑骑士呢？”

“因为弓箭毕竟保护不了想要守护的人。”被古·拉哈·提亚藏到了脑海深处的那个噩梦又偷偷摸摸地爬了出来——那个梦，至少那一段记忆确实是真实的，是他刚刚抵达第一世界时实实在在发生过的事情。尽管一再地告诉自己那不过是刚好长得很像的陌生人，但他也始终无法否认那确实是他最为恐惧的噩梦。

“也算是一部分原因吧。但更重要的是，我发现我没有办法一直‘扮演’下去……”叶达苦笑着，讲起了那场发生在乌尔达哈的“庆功宴”，以及她在逃入伊修加德之后不久，不得不直接面对藏在内心最深处阴影的往事。

“……当然，那之后又发生了很多事情，很多很多……”她叹了口气，重新坐起身，“但是到后来，特别是在第一世界，在爱梅特赛尔克把你带走之后，最难过最痛苦的时候，我突然明白了一件事。”

“是什么？”

叶达拈起一片银杏叶，一边说，一边把散落在水面上的桂花堆放在上面：“在别人的眼中，我可能是‘冒险者’、‘光之战士’、‘海德林的使徒’、‘邪龙杀手’、‘解放者’、‘暗之战士’，也可能是‘凶手’、‘怪物’、‘残次品’……但是，那都不是‘真正的我’。虽然别人的态度和评价确实多多少少也会影响到我，让我在不同的时候表现得好像完全不同的人一样。但是在这些标签之外，真正的‘我’并不是这些标签就可以轻易定义的，那是更复杂，更多的……嗯……“她把银杏叶整个儿浸入水中，花朵随着水波迅速散开，只剩银杏叶还留在她的手中。

她细细端详了一番手中的黄灿灿的落叶，咬着嘴角笑了起来，把它轻轻抛回水中：“以前，我偶尔也会感应到好像有不同的灵魂栖宿在我的身上——我是说，在阿尔博特之前，我就有过那样的感觉。也有些时候，我会做真实感特别强的梦，甚至醒过来以后都不知道自己到底是醒着还是在做梦。还有从灵魂水晶里获得的经验和记忆，透过超越之力去体验的别人的经历……这一切的经历都会影响着我，也会慢慢塑造着我。所以我想，‘真正的我’可能是所有这许许多多东西加在一起之后的一个……唔——好吧，那个词怎么说来着——‘存在’？”她咯咯笑着，双手交叠放在胸前，认真地转过身，“当然，为了方便起见的话，只要我能确信这一切，我就会说，我是‘叶达’。”

她灼灼的目光洞穿了那个鲠在他胸中一直无法理清头绪的死结，简直就像是魔导炮的一击，直接将一切难以用言语概括的疑虑统统化为乌有。

从灵魂深处涌起的狂涛巨浪推着古·拉哈·提亚猛地站起身，一步跨到和叶达正好双目平接的位置。注视着他的眼神不再灼热，而是变得像包裹着他们的温泉水一样柔和。他感觉心脏正猛烈地撞击着自己的胸膛，仿佛有一团炽烈的火焰正在里面燃烧着，让他的呼吸也越发沉重急促起来。

“所以，你……”叶达微笑着，抬起手轻轻抚弄着他的头发。

“我是……我……”古·拉哈·提亚觉得自己完全变成了被大潮裹挟的一条鱼，嘴巴一开一合，却没有更多言语——甚至是任何音节能够发出。

在他胸中，在他们之间，所有一切汇聚而成的内容已经远远超出了言语所能够表达的极限。周围的一切，时间，还有空间，都已经不再存在了，只剩下他们在名为“此刻”的永恒之中，注视着彼此。

他抓住精灵的肩膀，扑上前，用尽全身力气地吻住了她的嘴唇。回应他的，是同样热切的吻和揽住他腰身的拥抱。微张的嘴唇间，粗重的喘息和缠绕的舌头一次又一次地交换着融合的渴望。

他吻过她的脸颊，粗粝的舌尖扫过精灵敏感的耳廓，再一次为她染上专属于他的嫣红。她从鼻孔中喷出沉闷的叹息，稍稍转开头，小口小口地啄着他脖颈上的贤人纹身作为回应。微微的酥痒让古·拉哈·提亚情不自禁地笑着往后缩了缩，他重新用湿漉漉的吻堵住叶达进一步的攻势，但很快就发现进攻的重点已经转移到了自己的尾巴根上。

精灵的手指轻轻挠着，舒服的“咕噜”声从猫魅的喉咙深处冒出，完全没有征求他自己的同意，专为催促手指继续行动而来。她轻笑出声，搔抓他尾巴的动作时轻时重，又把他搂得更紧了些，近得几乎能清晰地感受到彼此的脉搏。

古·拉哈·提亚微微颤栗，像初生的婴儿一样，闭上眼睛，只用嘴唇去感受眼前的温暖。他沿着她的脖颈一路向下探索，在她胸前稍作停留，轻巧地含住了留在那里的玫瑰花蕾。叶达哆嗦着停了手，向后躬起的身体紧紧贴在温泉池的石壁上，吐出一连串沉闷的叹息。他放开最初的猎物，转而叼起了另一边的乳头，叹息立刻化为更清晰的娇喘。她拧了拧身子，反倒让自己胸前的敏感带和带有细小肉刺的舌头有了更多接触，呼吸声也越发急促起来。他的心被这喘息撩拨得痒痒的，忍不住用舌尖玩弄起挺立的乳头，激起一阵紧似一阵的喘息，中间又夹杂着几不可闻的呜咽声。她的身体随着他左右游弋的动作微微挣扎，伴随着像求饶似的的细弱笑声，说不清到底是在躲避还是想要追求更多的刺激。

叶达徒劳地往后躲避猫魅唇舌的掠夺，反复失败之后，她索性以攻代守，拨开被温泉水浸泡得仿佛轻纱一样的红色毛发，捉住了他已经充血的分身。古·拉哈·提亚猛然抬头，睁开眼睛，正迎上叶达已经有些失神的目光。她眉头微蹙，紧咬下唇，但嘴角仍然止不住地向上高高挑起咧开，腮边两片红晕随着剧烈的喘息浮动着。

猫魅的脸上绽出连他自己都完全没意识到的宠溺神情，吻了吻正以试探的目光看向他的蓝眼睛。紧咬着的嘴唇松开了，漏出的轻叹像是在呼唤着他的名字。她轻轻握住他已经涨大了许多的肉棒，小心翼翼地抚摸着，套弄着。泡涨的老茧摩挲过肉茎，激起一阵又一阵的电流从他下身直奔向大脑，搅动起更激烈的波澜。他情不自禁地呜咽起来，随着她的手一寸一寸地向前挪动脚步，直到顶在已经微微张开门户的花穴门口，才停了下来。

叶达吃吃地笑着，注视着古·拉哈·提亚的双眼，用力地点点头，勾住他的脖子。他用同样的笑容和轻轻一吻作为回应，小心翼翼地向花穴深处挺进。满布肉刺的龟头才刚刚探入花芯，就立刻激起了一连串低沉的呻吟，甬道猛然收紧，挤得他眼前白光一闪，差点失去意识。

两三个深呼吸之后，肉穴缓缓松开，迎接他继续深入，直到他们完全地结合在一起。他俯下身，吻了吻她充满期待的双唇，慢慢地开始前后抽动。一开始，她还只是跟着他的动作深深地吸气呼气。随着他的动作无意识地越来越快，喘息渐渐变成低沉的呜咽，搂住他后背的双手也越发用力。

一阵紧过一阵的眩晕把他眼前的一切都蒙上了更浓重的雾气，他大口喘息着，气流冲过声带，摩擦出断断续续毫无意义的低语和呜咽哼鸣。池水轻柔地托举着他们，她挺腰迎合着他的动作，一次一次，拉扯着他向更深的深渊沉下去。他挣扎着想要逃出这片温情脉脉的沼泽，又被盘绕在腰间的双腿推得越陷越深。

不自觉的呻吟中带上了狂喜的哭腔，应和着他身下的抽泣和呜咽，带着他们随潺潺水声冲上巅峰，在一片炫目的白光中彻底地融为一体。


	5. Chapter 5

“叶达，我饿了……”古·拉哈·提亚附在精灵耳边，小声嘟囔道。

从头顶上方的星空来看，现在大约正是无地鼓座演出散场的时间，不算晚。叶达回过头，亲了一口送到嘴边的猫：“嗯……现在的话，你是想让旅馆帮忙叫潮风亭的外卖，还是我们去乐座街里吃点小吃？”

“都可以。不过……”猫魅懒洋洋地趴在她身上，丝毫没有要挪动的意思，只有鲜红的长尾巴在水中摆了两下，搅起阵阵涟漪，“——先吃你！”他嘿嘿笑着，手在池壁上一撑，就以迅雷不及掩耳之势连啃带咬地吻了过去，堵住了她还没来得及列出的宵夜清单。

_游末邦的成人笑话——也没那么糟糕嘛。_

温泉水洗去了漫长战斗和冒险留在他们身上的疲累、伤痛和一切粗粝的触感，滑腻的肌肤摩擦着，自然而然地生出让人不愿松开的吸引力。叶达闭上眼，继续享受着专属于自己和当下的缠绵，以同样的热忱回应着爱人。直到再次被腹中低沉的“咕噜”声拽回现实，她才恋恋不舍地睁开眼，轻轻啄了一口古·拉哈·提亚的鼻尖：“好了，泡太久会晕的，先起来去吃点东西吧。”

啃着迟来的苹果糖，乐座街上的流光溢彩在叶达的眼中美得像是伊尔美格的仙子们营造的充满甜美气味的美梦，或者一出残酷战争戏剧的幕间休息。古·拉哈·提亚兴致勃勃地走一路吃一路，从鲷鱼烧到章鱼丸子再到炒面，又被烤鱿鱼咸得一口气吞下满满一碗刨冰。那气势像足了要一口气把过去一百年亏欠的口腹之欲都一口气全部补回来似的，让她也忍不住被这种饱满的食欲感染，跟着他一个摊位一个摊位地吃过去。

穿过人来人往的乐座街，身着浴衣，手里捏着满把的小吃，他们看起来只是这座热闹都市中再寻常不过的小情侣。更严肃，更沉重的命题暂时地藏身到夜色与灯火之外，留给此刻的唯有难得的闲适和安逸而已。

古·拉哈·提亚舔干净手指上残留的最后一点奶油，把自己整个人扔进松软的床铺里摊开，发出一声心满意足的长叹。叶达挨着他在床边坐下，以手指代替梳子，细细地梳理着还被水汽黏成一缕一缕的红色长毛。猫尾巴弹了弹，顺从地在她的手心里躺下，随着手指耙抓微微摆动。红玉棉织成的厚重毛巾吸走了尾巴毛上残留的水汽，纤长又骨节粗大的手指轻巧捻开打缕的长毛，再用手心的热度捂一捂，原本还潮乎乎的尾巴就渐渐恢复了蓬松。猫尾巴的摆动撩得她的手和心都一起痒痒的，叶达不由自主地就笑了起来。

“谢谢……”古·拉哈·提亚抽走尾巴，跳起身，从身后抱住了她，自然而然地轻吻过她的耳朵。

叶达忍住笑，转过身，认真注视着红宝石一样的双眼，搓了搓他的脸：“‘谢谢’什么的，应该是我的台词吧。”

“不是……我是想说，我刚刚传送到第一世界的那会儿，我发现自己搞错了时间点……”古·拉哈·提亚的声音随着这段并不愉快的回忆渐渐沉了下去，他自己也不自觉地瘫坐回床上，胳膊向后撑住快要倒下的身体，仰头看着天花板。叶达拾起正缓缓拍打着床单的猫尾巴，继续着被打断的梳理工作，耐心等着下文。

“……虽然从小时候——从父亲告诉过我每一代的兄弟姐妹里只有一个人会继承红色的眼睛起，我就一直在按照父亲和母亲的要求锻炼，还有准备着自己……但是真的到了被人们包围着，那么多人向我求助的时候，我——”他叹了口气，吸吸鼻子。

“那真的很难。特别是，如果你还不确定自己能不能承担得起他们的期待，又没有什么人能分担一点的话……”叶达的话还没说完，就被一连串的摇头打断了。

“你知道观星室的那片水晶镜子吗？”古·拉哈·提亚坐直身体，盘着腿，认真地注视着她的眼睛。

叶达点点头。当然了，当他还是“水晶公”的时候，也曾经向她坦承过会用那面镜子观察她在雷克兰德的行动。但是在那个时空中，在他刚刚传送到第一世界的时候，她明明已经早已不存在于世界上了……

“利用水晶塔的设置和能量，它的观察范围可以超过单一的时空——所以，我就试着用那面镜子去偷看了你过去的经历。”古·拉哈·提亚握住叶达的手，细细摩挲过上面的每一个老茧和每一处轻微变形的关节，“我想知道，到底是什么样的经历，可以把一个‘普通人’变成众望所归的‘光之战士’。也想知道，我要怎么做，才可以更接近你一点，所以，我看了——全部……”

模糊的画面从直视着她的宝石红双眼中逐一浮现：

在逐日之民的部落营地里，矮小的猫魅男孩被兄弟们嘲弄追打，他却敏捷地从他们中间成功突围，灵活地跃上树枝再攀上岩台，倚仗地利，只一发弹弓就打破了领头兄弟的鼻子。他得意地叉腰笑看对方哭着落荒而逃，下面聚集的兄弟们也一哄而散……

年岁尚幼的红发猫魅男孩扑在比自己脑袋都大的书本上，专注听着身为一族首领的父亲讲述着他还不能完全理解的历史，小屋外兄弟们追逐嬉戏打闹的声音丝毫没有动摇他认真学习的态度……

已是少年的古·拉哈·提亚背起沉重的行囊，和双亲拥抱之后独自离开了部落营地，登上远航的帆船，乘着风踏入陌生的学术都市，将自己埋入堆积如山的故纸堆和学术论文中……

再往后，是从萨雷安意气风发踏上旅途的年轻贤人，在接受了来自千年前的沉重托付时也找到了属于他自己的“天命”。他故作轻松地和她定下了指向遥远未来的约定，然后在向渐渐合拢的沉重门扉投下最后一次回眸后，便昂首挺胸地走向了他所选定的未来……

晕眩渐渐散去，冰凉的水汽随着鼻腔里弥漫的酸意升腾进眼睛，让房间里的一切变得依旧模糊，只有近在咫尺注视着她的血红双眼越发清晰。叶达伸手拨开垂在古·拉哈·提亚眼前的刘海，反复啃咬着下唇，却寻找不到任何合适的话语，只能一次又一次的摇头。

“……每次看到你过去的经历，我就会感觉到不是只有我自己一个人在面对这样残酷的世界，我就……就可以重新打起精神……所以，谢谢你，叶达。”古·拉哈·提亚抬手擦去了她滚落到腮边的泪水，“还有，我爱你。”

最后的三个字彻底粉碎了阻挡泪水的堤防，所有还没有来得及成形的话语统统变成了眼泪，随着不由分说的吻直接传达出去。

_我在少不更事时就被交托了我所不知道的使命，在享受童年之前，就从那超越时空的托付中了解了这个世界的残酷……_

她几乎是用了全身的力气狠狠地亲吻着他，下意识地把他往床上推下去。他顺从地搂住了她的脖子，舌头轻柔地卷过每一滴落下的眼泪，仔细品尝着每一个她没有以言语说出的深意。

_过去的羁绊离我而去，我自由穿行于群星之中，所得到的只有永恒的孤独……_

他倒进床褥里，仰面躺着，目光一刻也没有离开她的眼睛。相视一笑，她手上利索地解开了两个人浴衣的腰带，轻轻一拨，重新坦诚相见。她的吻沿着贤人纹身向下游移，落在他的胸前。舌尖轻挑抚弄，乳头随着颤抖的呼吸立起，又马上陷入嘴唇的温柔包围之中。

_我犹豫过，退缩过，也想过逃避，但最终我还是接受了这份天命……_

他的呼吸随着胸前挑逗的亲吻而渐渐急促起来，低声呻吟着，双手无意识地抓挠着她的肩膀，微微的疼痛又加快了她向下移动的速度。她小心地撩开卷曲的红色毛发，捧起他微微充血的柔嫩分身，吻住了顶端，然后慢慢地含住整个龟头，直到把整根阴茎都完全吞下。

_我知道我或许注定将永远孤独，无法被人理解，但我仍渴望有人能看见我——不是那个背负着天命行走于世的我，而是在时间与空间之外，一切可以用言语总结或超越言语的存在凝聚而成的这个“我”……_

她专注地舔舐着他，吞吐着，像是在品尝顶级大厨所制作的稀世甜品一样。温柔的吸吮拉扯着他，他不由自主地半坐起身，把整张脸都埋在她的头发里。柔弱无力的分身随着灼热的吞吐渐渐变得坚挺、粗壮，一次次的吞吐中几乎能顶住她的喉咙。她吐出肉棒，和他对视一眼，又笑着起身把他重新推回床上。

_你看见了我——不，是同样超越了无限时间和空间的“你”，看见了一直在寻求被看见的“我”……_

她虚跨在他身上，身下柔软的贝肉轻轻擦过倒刺根根立起的肉棒，她咧着嘴，嘶嘶地抽着冷气，来回磨蹭着。潮湿黏腻的爱液浸透了他们的下身，她才小心翼翼地挺起胯，将他整个儿地吞进自己体内。从下身扩散的触电感猛地抽紧了她的腹肌，她整个人往后拱起，脱力地伏在他身上，刚好被温柔的吻接住嘴唇。

_如今，在此刻“我”与“你”的连结中，生命，以及一切都完整了。_

她前后摇动着腰，越来越快，越来越用力，每一次都把他吞得越发深入。粗重的呼吸、床架摇晃时的吱呀声、抽泣、呜咽、沉闷的吼叫、从身躯最深处发出的咆哮……一切汇聚成穿越无垠时空的悠久之风，裹挟席卷着两个如镜像般相对的灵魂，驰骋大地，渡过重洋，扶摇直上，越过孤独和无意义构成的世界，汇入无比耀眼的星辰之中。

“拉哈，我现在……好幸福。”叶达虚脱地倒进床里，嘿嘿笑着，搂住古·拉哈·提亚的腰，直接吻在他刚刚张开的嘴上。

古·拉哈·提亚轻柔地回应了她的吻，支起身子，拖过被子盖在他们身上。他细细端详着精灵微眯着双眼的笑容，小心地擦去她留在脸上的泪痕，又补了一个吻。在水晶塔里悠悠醒来时最后听到的话重新从他的记忆深处浮上来，推动着他的舌头。

他做了个深呼吸，捧住叶达的脸，一字一顿地说：“叶达，我有很重要的话要告诉你。”

眯缝的蓝眼睛立刻就睁开了，一眨不眨地盯着他。

“我知道——“古·拉哈·提亚又深深地吸了一口气，随着慢慢呼出的气息，说出口的是穿越了久远时空的寄语，“你正走在一条漫长的道路上。这条路超越想象，通向未知的远方……”

搭在他腰上的手指微微收紧了力度。

“……那些在旅途中偶遇的人，他们的音容笑貌可能会慢慢被你遗忘。但是有一点，我希望你一定要记住……”

她点点头，飞快地眨了眨眼睛，压住了泛起的水光。

“无论你在路上走了多远，迄今为止所有的冒险都与今天的你相连。所以，无论你面对的是多么无论你面对的是多么难以忍受的艰难困苦，你曾经感受到的喜悦、曾经落下的泪水、曾经受到的祝福……都不会放你独自一人去承受。”

即使拼命眨眼，眼泪还是无声地滑落下来，在枕巾上留下一团深色的水渍。

“而且，从今往后，直到有限的生命走到尽头之前，我会竭尽全力和你一起走下去。无论未来还有怎样的考验在等待着我们，我都将与你一起去面对。”

叶达用力点着头，破涕为笑：“那……拉哈，以后是不是要改一改对你的称呼了？”

“什么？”

“就是——按照逐日之民的传统，是不是应该叫你古·拉哈·‘努恩’了？”她刻意在最后一个音节上放缓了语速，忍俊不禁，索性笑出了声。

“啊……这……”猫魅的脸顿时烧得滚烫，这才意识到他刚刚这番话到底有多像在说结婚誓词。

“好啦，开玩笑的。”她抬手揉了揉他的耳根，“何况现在的我——你也肯定还想再继续到处旅行一段时间吧？”

他心照不宣地绕开了那个问题，点点头：“不过，这次我也是认真的。”

“一定没问题的，”她伸出右手，小指高高翘起，“那，这一次，我们也约定好：要好好珍惜自己的生命，然后，在有限的生命到尽头之前，一起走下去，不管会遇到什么。”

“好，那就这么约定了。”

勾住的小手指，还有深深的一吻，给这个约定盖上了刻在灵魂深处的戳记。

【FIN】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果有人对那段“我”和“你”的论述有进一步的兴趣的话，推荐读一读马丁·布伯的《我与你》。虽然不是很直白，但是关于人与自身、与他人以及与世界的关系方面的论述很有意思。  
> 后续的内容可以参见叶达的手账：https://yeda-amastacia.lofter.com/post/31acd5f8_1cb2ce0f8


End file.
